En el principio fue la caída, luego el paraíso
by KarissaTsuki
Summary: Caída… Para estos jóvenes, fue el principio, el comienzo de algo que los llevaría a descubrir la realidad, las cuestiones propias de las elecciones y sus consecuencias. Y también los llevo a formar su propio cielo, su paraíso...


_**En el principio fue la caída, luego el paraíso…**_

_**Disclaimer: El juego Amour sucre y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo los uso para la elaboración de este fanfic sin fines de lucro. **_

_El caer no ha de quitar la gloria del haber subido._

_(Pedro Calderón de la Barca)_

_**Prologo…**_

_Caída…_

_Muchos lo definirían como el efecto de la gravedad sobre un objeto físico; otros lo definirían como la decadencia de algo que fue bueno._

_Pero para estos jóvenes, fue mucho más que eso…_

_Fue el principio, el comienzo de algo que los llevaría a descubrir la realidad, las cuestiones propias de las elecciones y sus consecuencias. Y también los llevo a formar su propio cielo, su paraíso…_

_Tres y media de la mañana…_

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, sin embargo, en un local de Paris, era la hora de mayor concurrencia…

Gemidos y jadeos, golpes que producían dolor… o tal vez placer…

Era todo lo que se escuchaba y se podía ver… en medio de ese lugar, estaba Analeigh en la barra, sirviendo copas a los desdichados que no le interesaba el olor a sexo que inundaba el ambiente, ese lugar estaba infestado de hombres ebrios, quizás hasta drogados, curiosamente no se veían _gente mal_, por el contrario esos hombres lucían _demasiado bien_ como para ser personas comunes, iban muy de acuerdo con el estilo del lugar, todo perfectamente decorado en colores negros y rojos, muebles renacentistas con toques en dorados, las mesas de madera negra, cortinas negras y luces rojas.

Si desviabas la mirada, podías ver a la gente follando, en todos lados, en las mesas, los sofás, en las habitaciones, las mujeres gimiendo como obsesas por el placer…

Era algo demasiado perturbador para ella, aunque su semblante permanecía inmutable, como si lo que sucediera fuese algo natural, o podría deberse a la costumbre, aunque extrañamente, ese era el primer día que trabajaba en ese lugar.

Aviso que sería la última ronda, que el bar cerraría dentro de un rato, algunos no prestaron atención por estar perdidos en sus pensamientos o en los placeres de la carne.

Otros pagaron, y unos pocos intentaban flirtear con ella, Analeigh permaneció indiferente a esto…

Una vez cerrado y limpio el local, Analeigh salió del trabajo dispuesta a ir a su departamento, este se localizaba en medio de la ciudad, ella había llegado hace una semana a Paris, dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, estudiar, ser libre de las ataduras de un pasado doloroso…

_Bonita forma de empezar de nuevo, Analeigh…_ se recriminaba mentalmente mientras por su mente pasabas las escenas de su trabajo.

Camino con tranquilidad por las oscuras calles de Paris, disfrutando del aire frio que azotaba a esa hora, como un medio para tranquilizarse. Llego al edificio donde residía, saludo al portero y fue directo a su piso, pensando en las cosas que tenía que preparar aun, sin mencionar que necesitaba dormir un poco, ingreso y alisto todo lo que necesitaría, ya había hecho su inscripción ayer a la mañana, solo faltaban llevar unos pocos detalles. Tomó un vaso de jugo, y mientras bebía, se puso a observar a través de la ventana de su departamento; las luces tenues de la calle ingresaban a través de la ventana, observo todo a su alrededor con cierto aire melancólico.

_A sus padres les encantaba Paris…_

_A él le encantaba Paris…_

Sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento de que los recuerdos no la azoten, se acostó dispuesta a descansar su cuerpo, y si fuera posible, también su alma…

— _¡Ven aquí, hermosa!— Analeigh reía como una niña tonta al ser rodeada por esos fuertes brazos, mientras sus labios se unían a los de él._

—_Te extrañe mucho, ¿Por qué mierda tienes que tardar tanto?— Cuestiono ella entre besos. Los ojos verdes la observaban divertidos ante los berrinches. El solo se encogió de hombros; y antes de que ella replicara o alegara algo, la beso de nuevo._

El sonido del despertador la saco de sus memorias…

Como odiaba recordar, pero en ese instante, odiaba más que nunca el jodido despertador, lo apago de un manotazo; la pereza y el cansancio se habían puesto de acuerdo ese día para invadir su cuerpo. Pero la determinación gano.

No tardo demasiado en alistarse…

Su pantalón corto de tirantes, la blusa blanca, su pelo sujeto en una coleta y sus infaltables guantes de cuero y botas militares, se coloco los cascos mientras el reproductor de música en su celular se encargaba de llevar la mente de Analeigh a otro lado mientras caminaba, sin pensarlo mucho llego al instituto, y arreglo rápidamente los pendientes con la directora, no le interesaba demasiado estar perdiendo el tiempo con papeleos sin importancia.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿acaso planeas dejar tu gran futuro como asesina en serie para ser "normal"? — Analeigh se giro dispuesta a golpear al que haya dicho eso, pero quedo pasmada al observar quien era.

Su actitud de "chico malo", su mirada y su sonrisa socarrona eran inconfundibles…

—Oh, vamos te dije que vendría por ti algún día — Una sonrisa surco el rostro de ambos— aparte, sabes que debo alejarte de este mundo, ese color de pelo daña la vista a cualquiera… Castiel.

— ¿Tú dices algo sobre mi pelo? Deberías considerar que tu eres una amenaza para la vida entera, mira que semejante mutante como tu — se acerco a ella y le revolvió el pelo — Bienvenida a Paris, novata.

Sonrieron levemente, Castiel alego que debería ir a revisar su casilla, para "intentar" ingresar a clases, Analeigh se encogió de hombros y lo dejo ser, no era diferente a la persona que conoció en esa ciudad hace unos pocos años.

El timbre anunciando la entrada la saco de sus pensamientos, fue buscando el aula al que estaría ligada este año, y justamente su pésimo sentido de la orientación se hizo presente.

_Mierda…_ pensó, justo cuando planeaba ir al patio y forzar a Castiel a que la guie, _bueno_, si es que llegaba a encontrar el patio…

—Hola ¿eres nueva? — desvió la mirada para enfocarla en una chica, sus ojos carmín la observaban con curiosidad. Annie enarco una ceja.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, me llamo Aria ¿y tu…?— extendió una mano, como señal de saludo. Analeigh noto la sinceridad que manifestaba en su semblante.

—Analeigh — una sonrisa ladina surco su rostro — mucho gusto, Aria — correspondió el saludo.

— ¿A qué aula vas? — Aria le sonrió levemente.

—Eh… se supone que estoy en el 2-A, pero…— Un sonrojo leve surco el rostro de Analeigh— ¿sabes en donde podría estar?

— ¡Por supuesto! — La pelirosa dio un brinquito de alegría — es la clase a la que voy, sígueme por favor.

Analeigh siguió a la joven al aula, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, analizo a la chica frente suyo, el aire delicado de su andar, y el tono suave de su hablar le hizo suponer que no sería una mala persona… eso, o actuaba de maravillas. Cuando llegaron a su destino, quiso golpearse mentalmente ante su particular despiste, estaba a unos pocos pasillos, Aria ingreso primero, Analeigh la siguió, cuando ingresó, la mirada de casi toda la clase se poso en ellas. Pero la mirada que la consterno –y de cierta forma la hipnotizo- fue la de un par de ojos rojos, casi tanto como lo suyos, pero más opacos, su elegancia y su porte atractivo eran avasallantes.

—Buenos días, señorita— una sonrisa leve surco los labios del hombre — Soy Jake Michaelis, haga el favor de presentarse. — Analeigh sintió su rostro un poco más caliente que de costumbre, exhalo pesadamente, y enfoco su mirada rubí en la clase.

—Eh… Hola, mi nombre es Analeigh Coug, tengo 16 años — Mordió sus labios de forma inconsciente — No sabría que mas agregar, solo que es un gusto, y espero que nos llevemos bien — Sonrió dulcemente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. A Jake ese gesto en particular, le pareció irritante, y a su vez, atractivo.

—Muy bien, señorita Coug, puede sentarse atrás de la señorita Miller —Analeigh enfoco su mirada en una joven que había levantado la mano, su parecer, sus ojos se le hacían bellos e intrigantes, el azul celeste de su mirar se tornaba algo tímido, el sonrojo también se le hizo, de cierta forma encantador. La joven era atractiva, y aparentemente amable.

Se acerco y asintió en su dirección a modo de saludo. Fue correspondida con una sonrisa leve de la muchacha, otra chica se encontraba al lado de su asiento. Mientras sus ojos se posaban en ella, noto la sonrisa ligera y el pequeño gesto de saludo que expresaba en sus dedos.

Tal vez, no sea tan malo el principio… pensó mientras correspondía el saludo.

_Y la sonrisa dulce de cuatro chicas se vislumbró en el aula…_

_Y la sonrisa cínica de un hombre, aunque de forma interna, se acrecentó al observar a la nueva…_

_Muchas cosas empezaran_


End file.
